Out of My Mind Be Back in Five Minutes
by WellxWisher
Summary: The Charmed Ones are in for a confusing day. Set after Season 7, before Season 8. My firstever fanfiction. Please R and R. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Morning, Baby

Out of My Mind...Be Back in Five Minutes

Disclaimer: Due to tragic events beyond my control, I do not own Charmed.

Paige Matthews smiled contentedly as she drifted out of sleep. She hadn't been this comfortable in a long, long time.

"_Thank God I went to that sale over at Linens N' Things...this pillow is fabulous! Nice and soft, but firm and supportive...so warm, such steady, even breathing...a breathing pillow, who'da thunk?"_

At that mental note, Paige's eyes snapped open. She was not snuggled against her new deluxe memory foam pillow; she was wrapped up around a man, her head nestled securely upon his shoulder.

_"Okay...I haven't been in a situation like this since college...at that one party where I mixed the tequila and vodka with some Jack Daniels...Ever since then I've been perfectly aware of who I wake up next to, thank you very much...ugh. Shut up, brain."_

Slightly groggy and very confused, Paige looked up at the face of her bedfellow, and felt her world start to fall apart.

_"Oh, my...go..."_

At the sound of her voice, he opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning baby." he murmured. And before Paige could react, Leo pulled her in to a warm, loving kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want a second chapter!

-WellxWisher


	2. My Mistake

Out of My Mind...Be Back in Five Minutes

Chapter 2: My Mistake

Disclaimer: Due to tragic events beyond my control, I do not own Charmed.

Note: Special thanks to Lily for her review...I'm sorry that these first few chapters are so short, but I haven't had enough time to write anything longer.

* * *

"_I'm gonna be sick." _

Paige had never felt so horrible in her life...all of the demons, the fights with her sisters, being on the brink of death and actually dying more than once...none of it compared to the shame she felt as she practically made out with her brother-in-law.

"_But he made the first move so technically he's kissing me, I'm not kissing him...Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up Brain!"_

Untangling herself from Leo, she jerked away from his kiss and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. The part of Paige that wasn't dreading the beating that Piper was sure to deal out noted the effectiveness of her attack with satisfaction.

"OWWW!" Leo cried indignantly, holding his face and sitting straight up. "What was that for?"

"What...what was that for?" Paige sputtered. "You little son of a—"

"Look, I know it's 'that time of the month' but that doesn't mean you can just up and attack me!" Leo interrupted irritably. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

It was then that Paige noticed the shirt.

"_Oh No...Piper's shirt. Favorite shirt of all time shirt. Shirt that she nearly killed Phoebe for washing with the load of dirty socks shirt. I just got out of bed with Piper's husband while wearing her favorite t-shirt. I am sooo dead."_

To furious to reply to Leo's last question, she picked up the first heavy object that she could find (the antique alarm clock) and chucked it at Leo's head. It collided with the target with a bone-bruising thunk and left a long, bloody gash across his forehead.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!" Leo screamed. "Piper, I—"

"_Piper? Why did he call me Piper? I'm Paige. " _Curious, Paige turned around and looked into the mirror on the vanity.

And found herself face to face with her oldest (living) sister's reflection.

"Oh Crap. Not again!" Paige whined. "_At least Piper can't kill me now, though, so that's good, and-"_

"PIPER!" Leo's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Have you heard a word I've been saying?"

"_Poor Leo! He doesn't realized we've switched! Oh, and I kind of beat him up..." _Paige turned around and looked at her fuming brother-in-law, who was holding his head and looking very hurt.

"Leo, sweetie..." she began. "I am really, _really_ sorry about this..."


End file.
